es un fic de canciones de vocaloid
by croolerxmalvada
Summary: este fic se vasa en unas canciones que vi por casualida, y cuando vi el programa legends of chima tenian como casi los mismos sentidos en las canciones. si no entiendes lee
1. Chapter 1

Esto es un fanfic inspirado a vocaloid sus canciones son conocidas por ser japonesas pero yo se los tradusco las canciones y les dire los personajes y en que se parecen los personajes de esas canciones y de los de chima.

Hija del mal: la canción se vasa en la princesa que es mala con todos.

Rin = crooler

Sirviente del mal: len es el hermanos de la princesa y al mismo tiempo su sirviente.

Len = cragger

La hija de la venganza: ella es vengativa, tras la muerte de su esposo (laval)

Meiko = liela

La hija del verde: es una chica muy buena y hermosa y que es la princesa del un reino.

Miku = eris

El príncipe de azul: es un romeo ya que enamora a las chicas y el se enamor de un pero hay una flor que lo quiere para ella.

Keiyo = rogon

Continuara las canciones en el siguiente fic.


	2. Chapter 2: la hija del mal

PRIMERA CANCION ¨LA HIJA DEL MAL¨

Rin = crooler

Jajajajaja

YA arrodíllense ahora

Hace muchisio tiempo en algún lugar

Existio el reino de la traidora inhumanidad

Yacia en aquel castillo para gobernar

La princesa de 14 años de edad

Los lujosos muebles eran su comodidad

Su sirviente al lado de ella era similar (cragger)

Su caballo adorado era josephile

Poseerlo todo le hacia feliz

Si el dinero escaseaba no era de importar

Bastaba con tirar de una cuerda y ya esta

En cuanto a la gente que este en contra de mi

De todos ellos me desharé

YA arrodíllense ahora

La maldita flor, y de fragante olor

Con hermosos y vivos colores

Rodeada de hierbajos tristes alrededor

Que se hicieron nutritivos y se pudren hoy

La princesa mas tirana comenzó amar

A un hombre de azul al otro lado del mal (rogon)

Sin embargo fue primra vista su amor

Pero de una mujer de verde el se enamoro (eris)

La princesa en su envidia de pronto llamo

Al ministro que sus ambiciones compartio

Dijo esto con una voz muy pacifica

¨Destruye el país del verde ve sin preguntar¨

Muchas cosas fueron derrumbadas de una vez

Muchas vidas se perdieron quien lo iba saber

Pobre gente que pago con todo ese dolor

Pero la princesa se salvo

Ah…. Es hora de la merienda

La maldita flor, y de fragante olor

Dentro de una maniaca combinación

Aunque es una flor de un hermoso resplandor

Sus espinas pueden provocar muerte y dolor

(un momento)

Para acabar con la princesa y su maldad

La gente finalmente se debe levantar

Una muchedumbre que se dejo liberar

Una espada china de armadura carmesí

Todas las personas que se quisieron unir

Consiguieron envolver completo ese país

Con la guerra larga casi sin llegar un fin

Pero el regimiento no logro sobrevivir

Finalmente el tribunal rodeado termino

Y los sirvientes se escaparon de temor

Y la princesa fina y delicada al final

Capturada finalmente fue

Ah… pero si no es un hombre

La maldita flor, y de fragante olor

Con hermosos y vivos colores

Es un paraíso para ella aquel lugar

Que de apoco consiguió su alma derrumbar

Hace muchísimo tiempo en algún lugar

Del reino de la traidora inhumanidad

Yacía en aquel castillo para gobernar

La princesa de catorce años de edad

A las tres de la mañana era su ejecución

Cuando la campana de la iglesia iba a sonar

La persona a que princesa se hacia llamar

Se encontraba solitaria en prisión

Finalmente la hora inevitable, llego

La campana el final de la bruja anuncio

Y sin ver a los presentes por ultima vez

Dijo lo siguiente a los demás

Ah…. Es hora de la merienda

La maldita flor, se esta despertando

Con hermosos y vivos colores

La gente de hoy en dia se referirán

Como la única y verdadera hija del mal


	3. Chapter 3: el sirviente del mal

SEGUNDA CANCION ¨EL SIRVIENTE DEL MAL¨

(Len = cragger)

Tu eres la princesa y yo el sirviente fiel

Gemelos separados por este destino cruel (por culpa de los padres)

Mi mayor compromiso es de protegerte a ti

E convertiré en el mal para poderlo cumplir

(un momento)

Con expectativas nacimos nosotros dos

La campana de la iglesia dio su bendición

Pero los adultos con su avaricia vil

El futuro de los dos lo llevaron a su fin

Y aunque este mundo lleno de horror

Se convierta en tu enemigo atroz

Permaneceré siempre aquí junto a ti

Para que tu asi, sigas siendo feliz

Tu eres la princesa y yo el sirviente fiel

Gemelos separados por este destino cruel

Mi mayor compromiso es de protegerte a ti

Me convertiré en el mal para poderlo cumplir

Visitando el reino vecino me encontré

La joven de verde que pasaba por allí

Con su dulce voz y su sonrisa de marfil

A primera vista yo, fue como me enamore

Pero la princesa desea que yo

A esa dulce joven le cause dolor

Y si eso es lo que quiere pues yo lo are

Aun no se porque lloro, no lo puedo entender

Tu eres la princesa, y yo el sirviente fiel

Somos gemelos del mal, gracias al destino cruel

¨La merienda de hoy es pastel con te de anis¨

Te volteas hacia mi y te veo sonreír

Este reinado pronto va a terminar

La gente furiosa se empieza a revelar

Si este es el destino que tenemos que afrontar

Yo siempre junto a ti, estaré hasta el final

¨Ahora vamos, nuestra ropa hay que intercambiar

Solo de esta manera podrás escapa

No importa, somos gemelos, da igual

Se que nunca nadie se va a percatar¨

Ahora soy la princesa y tu eres el criminal

Gemelos separados por este destino cruel

Si tu eres malvada, pues yo que soy igual

Porque tu misma sangre corre bajo de mi piel

Hace mucho tiempo en un lejano lugar

Existió el reinado de la inhumanidad

Quien reinaba en ese reinano brutal

Fue mi querida y adorada hermana

Crooler: Finalmente el tiempo esperado llego

Cragger: Y aunque este mundo lleno de horror

Crooler: la campana, el gran final anuncio

Cragger: Se convierte en tu enemigo atroz

Crooler: Y tu mirando fijamente hacia mi

Cragger: Permaneceré siempre aquí junto a ti

Crooler: Dijiste lo que yo siempre solia decir

Cragger: Para que tu haci sigas ciendo feliz

Ah…. Es hora de la merienda

Tu eres la princesa y yo el sirviente fiel

Gemelos por este destino cruel

Mi mayor compromiso es de protegerte a ti

Me convertiré en el mal para poderlo cumplir

Pero si yo pudiera volver a nacer

Pediría jugar contigo otra vez


	4. Chapter 4: la hija de la venganza

TERCERA CANCION ¨LA HIJA DE LA VENGANZA¨

(Meiko = líela)

Te dije que lo pagarías

(Un momento)

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en algún lugar

Éxito el reino de la inhumanidad

En este lugar habitaba

La dulce mujer de cabellera carmesí

Tenía un esposo que era soldado (Laval)

Vivian tranquilamente en ese país

Aunque estaba contenta de vivir ahí

Odiaba ver a sus amigos sufrir

Su marido la ayudo para que fuera

Al castillo de la princesa

El soldado se opuso a la princesa

Ahora está en la hoguera

¨Pagaras por esto¨

Malvada rosa

Hay odio en ti

Decidiste tomar esa espada

Y vengarte ahora

Y después de todos te llaman mujer vengadora

Murmuraba que la princesa encontró el amor

Pero de repente ella la razón perdió

Mando a todos sus soldados

Atacar el país de verde color

La gente estallo muy enojada

La corrompida mujer vio su oportunidad

Ahora que la guerra había comenzado

Aquella mujer quería vengarse

Todas las personas se acercaron a ella

Mando un grupo la muralla quemar

La mujer quedo sin armadura carmesí

Alzando su espada dijo esto

¨vamos síganme¨

Malvada rosa

Hay odio en ti

Pero como una mujer puede empuñar esa espada y tomar su venganza

Sin importar que las persones mueran

(Un momento)

El reinado termino rápido

Finalmente la mujer llego al castillo

Mato a todas las personas que se ponían enfrente

Todo por conseguir aquella venganza

Finalmente estaba en la sala del trono

De repente una persona la sorprendió

Un hombre de azul se encontraba ahí

Y quería vengar la muerte de su amada

De repente el saco su espada

Quería dar el final de aquella tirana

Pero la mujer de aradura carmesí

Se detuvo y miro a la princesa

¡¿TU?!

Malvada rosa

¿Porque te detienes?

Es que ya no te quieres vengar

Deberías asesinar a la princesa

Pero al final la llevaste a la justicia

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en algún lugar

Existió el reino de la inhumanidad

Y ese lugar fue salvado por

La mujer de armadura carmesí

La ejecución a las tres de la tarde

La hora en que las campanas sonaban

Pues a esa hora es el final de la bruja

La mujer estaría en primera fila

Finalmente la hora inevitable llego

El sirviente de la princesa estaba triste

La mujer levanto la cabeza y dijo esto en voz baja

Te dije que lo pagarías

Malvada rosa

Por fin se cumplió

Aquella venganza que querías

Y ahora que has acabado con ella

Todos te conocen como la mujer vengadora


	5. Chapter 5: la hija del verde

CUARTA CANCION ¨LA HIJA DEL VERDE¨

(Miku = eris)

Ah… perdóname

(Un momento)

Hace muchísimo tiempo en algún lugar

Un reino repleto de paz y humanidad

Yacía en aquel castillo para gobernar

Una joven de dieciséis años de edad

La felicidad existía en su totalidad

Y sus sirvientes estaban llenos de bondad

Los hombres enloquecían al verla salir

Poseer la paz le hacia sonreír

Un hermoso día ella salió a pasear

No se imaginó con quien se iba a encontrar

Al príncipe de azul al otro lado del mar

Y pensó que se iba a enamorar

¨Hola mucho gusto¨

Esa hermosa flor

Se perdió en el amor

Su felicidad causo un desastre

Sin embargo siempre estuviste llena de paz

Tarde o temprano la venganza por ti llegara

Un día junto a su amado salió a caminar

Siempre de la mano estaban a verlos pasar

Sin embargo el chico del otro país vio

Y perdidamente de el se enamoro

Mientras paseaban por el hermoso lugar

La princesa dijo

¨chau me debo marchar¨

Pero lo que ella quería era contemplar

El sirviente de que se acabó de enamorar

Hablaron junto sobre la bella situación

Y a su vez el su amor le confeso

El le dijo a ella que gustoso acepto

Mantener oculto ese amor

¨entonces será un secreto¨

Una hermosa flor

Traicionando el amor

Ten cuidado con esas espinas

Se notaba que estaba llena de ingenuidad

Ten cuidado hay otras flores llenas de maldad

(Un momento)

Tras un largo tiempo de paz y tranquilidad

Una carta a la princesa hicieron llegar

Su joven amante la invitaba a pasear

Al bosque que estaba cerca de la gran ciudad

Ella ilusionada por aquella invitación

Muy emocionada a su cita acudió

Sin importar que a su antiguo amado se encontró

Ella solo simplemente se fue y lo ignoro

Cuando la princesa al fin al bosque llego

Un gran ejercito a su país ataco

Por suerte el sirviente había llegado ya

Él podría su vida salvar

¨muchas gracias¨

Una hermosa flor

De ingenuo corazón

Su hogar estaba en pedazos

Pensaba que aquel chico la iba ayudar

No sabía que su vida ahí iba acabar

Hace muchísimo tiempo en algún lugar

Un reino repleto de paz y humanidad

Una hermosa princesa murió por la maldad

De la princesa amarilla

Que envidiosa esta

Escapando por el bosque quisieron parar

Bajo un árbol para poder descansar

La princesa no sabía lo que iba a pasar

Pues su tumba seria en ese mismo lugar

Cuando la princesa un rato descanso

Un ruido muy extraño escucho

El sirviente repleto de furia en su mirar

Una espada le iba a travesar

¨ah… perdóname¨

Una hermosa flor

Su vid termino

En manos de quien menos pensaba

Nunca en su vida se iba a imaginar

Que la princesa amarilla lo mando a asesinar


	6. Chapter 6: el principe de azul

QUINTA CANCION ¨EL PRINCIPE DE AZUL¨

(Kaito = rogon)

¨Anda, vengan aquí¨

Hace muchísimo tiempo en algún lugar

Existía un reino al otro lado del mar

Todas las chicas estaban enamoradas

Del príncipe de dieciocho años de edad

Poseía un palacio lleno de glamur

Miles de sirvientes el podía ordenar

Toda la riqueza y el poder que acumulo

Ningún reino en la tierra jamás consiguió

Un día el príncipe a un viaje emprendió

Al país del verde al otro lado del mar

Todas las chicas deslumbradas

El con mucha calma proclamo

¨Anda vengan aquí¨

Una flor azul con sano corazón

Que por todos era admirado

Muchas chicas se cautivaron de su canción

Pero muy pronto una chica llegara a su corazón

El país de verde el quería contemplar

Pero el castillo se dispuso a mirar

En la entrada una hermosa chica diviso

Era una princesa de la cual se enamoro

Cuando estaban juntos se sentía su amor

La fidelidad el príncipe azul procuro

Pero la princesa verde un secreto escondió

El siempre le pensó que ella le sería fiel

Se comprometieron y muy pronto se casaran

En un mes sus vidas unirán

Pero una princesa amarilla que por amor conseguirá

¨Que, esta relación es imposible¨

Una flor azul descubre la verdad

No pensaba que lo amaba

Una rosa amarilla que por su gran maldad

Le podía causar temor y tempestad

(un momento)

Un sirviente suyo la noticia le llevo

Que en el reino de la traidora inhumanidad

Al país del verde se pretendía aniquilar

Entonces el príncipe ni siquiera tardo

Abordo su barco y la noticia le llevo

Pero al llegar con su amada el noto

Que ella tranquilamente sentada estaba

Una carta en su mano ella guardaba

Le dijo a su amado aguarda aquí

Que en el bosque una sorpresa me darán

Se fue corriendo a su destino fatal

El príncipe no la logro parar

No vallas es una trampa

Una flor azul sus pétalos perdió

Su amada rosa fue hacia su muerte

Y el príncipe intento advertile

Sin embargo no hizo caso y por su cuenta se marcho

Hace mucho en algún lugar

Existía el reino de paz y humanidad

Una inocente princesa murió

Por culpa de su amado príncipe azul

La joven princesa en el bosque se adentro

Del reino de traidora inhumanidad

Se estaba preparando para atacar

Ese joven que la quería asesinar

Y muchos soldados llegaron ahí

El pobre príncipe se tuvo que esconder

Al alzar la vista algo horrible vio

A su amada iba a travesar

¨ah, no puede ser¨

Una flor azul su ataque ya llego

Rosa amarilla pago con muerte

Su hermosa princesa por fin está descansando

El su venganza podrá completar

AVISO: este sábado que viene me voy a la chacra por 20 dias y 19 noches y haya no hay internet eso significa que el fanfic ¨con mi amiga en chima 2¨ y ¨unión contra el mal¨ tardaran.

Siguiente canción: la hija del blanco luego cuento lo que paso en vocaloid en forma de legends of chima


	7. Chapter 7: la hija del blanco

SEXTA CANCION ¨LA HIJA DEL BLANCO¨

(Haku = rinona)

(Un momento)

Perdóname por estar viva

Tengo el habito de decirlo

Siempre ando quejándome en voz baja

De mi existencia sin sentido

Todos en la aldea tienen un cabello

De color hermosamente verde

Soy marginada por mi cabello

Blanco que nadie más tiene

En lo profundo de un bosque

Se encuentra un viejo árbol

Siempre voy camino ahí solo

Y yo siempre le rezo a Dios

Viviendo sola acá estoy

Es muy triste lo se

Solo quiero que alguien por favor

Para que sea mi amigo

(Un momento)

La conocí en el viejo árbol

Comenzó cuando la salve mientras

Se encontraba inconsciente

Dormitando en el piso

Y entre unos pocos años

Nos volvimos muy cercanas

Pero esa chica y yo somos muy diferentes

Ella tiene el cabello verde más hermoso en todo el reino

Ella era amada por todo el reino

Con su voz y su bella sonrisa

¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

¿y porque eres mi amiga?

¿solo tienes lastima de mi porque soy inferior a ti?

Gentilmente me abrazaste y me dijiste

Yo lloraba, lloraba en tus brazos

¨eres la persona mal amable que conocí¨

Yo llore, llore en tus brazos

Incluso si toda la gente y todo el mundo

Se ríe y me desprecie a mi

Tengo una persona que me necesita en verdad

Eso es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz

(Un momento)

Las dos huimos del pueblo

Y comenzamos a vivir en la ciudad

Aunque todo parece desconocido

Estábamos bien porque estábamos juntas

Nos convertimos en sirvientas

En un local comercial

Es un trabajo que elegimos

Para vivir juntas las dos

Un día un hombre de cabello azul

Vino hacia la mansión

Su encuentro en la ciudad

Cambio toda nuestra historia

Desde el otro lado del mar

Él se enamoró de ti

Y rechazo el casamiento de la princesa amarilla

La tierra fue envuelta en una guerra

La princesa amarilla dio la orden

¨asesina a la mujer de cabello ver, por favor¨

Todos, todos se han izo desde ese mal día

Excepto yo con mi cabello blanco

Desearía haber muerto para verte con vida

¿Por qué tú, porque yo ?

(Un momento)

Perdóname por estar viva

Tengo el habito de decir eso

Siempre ando quejándome en voz baja

De mi existencia sin sentido

Comencé a vivir en una capilla

Cerca de un pequeño puerto

Oí un rumor de la princesa

Que había muerto en la revolución

La conocí en una iglesia

En un muy hermoso lugar

Se encontraba inconsciente

Dormitando estaba en el piso

Y entre unos pocos años

Nos volvimos muy cercanas

Pero esa chica y yo

Somos muy diferentes en verdad

(Un momento)

En la hermosa capilla ya de noche

Escuche una triste y humillante confesión

Ah…. Como puede ser, no lo creo

Ella en realidad es

LA HIJA DE LA MALDAD

En el puerto de aquella ciudad

Se encontraba una chica sola

Yo me acerque lentamente detrás de ella

Saco un cuchillo de mi bolsillo

Yo lo dirijo a su espalda

Y yo lo agito

Ahora tengo que disculparme contigo

En verdad es muy necesario

No puedo tomar tu desgracia y tu malvada venganza

Antes esa chica era como yo

Es muy triste también lo se

Viviendo sola acá estoy

Es muy triste en verdad

Esa chica que no podía hacer nada

Mejoro un poco en su cocina

Y el brioche que iso para la merienda

Estaba en verdad bien cocinado

En ese momento en aquel puerto

Vi una extraña ilusión

Todavía me pregunto

¿ Quién era ese entraño chico ?


	8. Chapter 8: la historia

LA HISTORIA.

AVISO: recordar que voy a cambiar los nombres de los personajes.

Hace mucho tiempo existio un reino gobernado por una joven y bella princesa (crooler).

Ella tras la muerte de sus padres había heredado el reino y su hermano gemelo (cragger) tan solo unos minutos menor se convirtió en su fiel sirviente.

Cuando crooler la princesa y cragger el sirviente eran solo unos niños, cragger hizo la promesa de proteje y velar a su princesa por la felicidad de su hermana.

El cracio para ser educado para ser el sirviente de su hermana.

Crooler por su parte crecio llenos de lujos y comodidades fue malcriada convirtiendoce asi en una mujer ambisiosa y egoísta.

AQUÍ ES DONDE COMIENZA TODO

El reino bajo el poder de la princesa crooler era muy infeliz todos sufrían mucho entonces una pareja de esposos sueron a ver a la princesa para pedirle algo de oro ya que ella se los quitaba.

La princesa volteo y dijo.

Crooler: y a mi que me importa.

Laval (el esposo): pero su alteza porfavor, NO PUEDE HACER SUFRIR A LA GENTE.

Crooler: Y USTES NO PUEDE HABLARME DE ESE TONO, GURDIAS, llévenselo a el a la guillotina.

Liela: QUE, no porfavor princesa.

Crooler: y saquen a esta de mi palacio.

La mujer se fue y con su corazón juro.

Liela: juro que te vengare LO JURO.

Mientras tanto con la princesa.

Cragger: hermana.

Crooler: ya te dije que refiérete a mi como princesa, anda dilo.

Cragger: princesa

Crooler: que

Cragger: no cree que exagero, esa pobre mujer se quedó viuda.

Crooler: creo que tienes razón CREO pero para mí estuvo bien

Cragger: si princesa.

Crooler: alístate, iremos de compras.

Cragger: si princesa.

Los dos fueron al país vecino de color verde en su carruaje, entonces vajaron y fueron a las tiendas mas lujosas, cuando el sirviente se distrajo con la hermosa chica que acariciaba al caballo del carruaje y se separó un rato de su hermana.

Cragger: hola

Eris: hola, no te eh visto nunca por aquí ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Cragger: mi nombre es cragger, sirviente de la princesa crooler del país vecino y ¿Cuál es su nombre?.

Eris: me llamo eris y soy princesa de este país.

Hablaron de todo un poco largo y tentador y el olvido que su princesa estaba de compras, eris jamas había conocido a un hombre tan gentil y devertido como lo era cragger, estaba encantada con el sirviente, no se había dejado de considerarse afortunada por haber conocido a cragger

Eris: jaja, eres tan divertido fue un gusto haber compartido este momento contigo, pero ya me tengo que ir le prometi a rinona que la veria sabes ella es mi mejor amiga, prométeme que me escribiras.

Cragger: si princesa eris.

Eris: solo llamame por mi nombre eris.

Cragger: esta bien eris.

Entonces aparece rinona.

Rinona: eris, donde estabas.

Eris: tranquila estaba conversando con un amigo.

Rinona: quien

Eris: el

Rinona voltea y ve a gragger.

Rinona: hola.

Cragger: hola

Eris: bueno adiós, estare esperando tus cartas.

La princesa se fue con rinona y dejo a cragger totalmente enamorado y maravillado de su belleza y amabilidad, haci estuvo un rato sentado debajo de un árbol observando el cielo, entonces llega crooler con muchas bolsas en las manos.

Crooler: ¿Dónde te habias metido? Aj eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que me ayudes AHORA.

Cragger rápidamente fue a ayudar a su princesa a cargar las bolsas que tenia y las llevo al carruaje y se fueron de ahí, pero mientras estaban en el carruaje el sirviente se notaba distraído.

Desde ese dia cragger estaba como ido, pensativo, y para su hermana era una molestia.

Los demás sirientes sabían que la princesa estaba mas molesta de lo mormal y trataron de hacer lo que ella quisiera para que ella no los lastimara.

En los jardines cragger estaba flechado de amor y le escribió a su amada eris sobre el imenzo amor que sentía por ella.

Luego una sirvienta se le acerca a cragger.

Sirvienta: cragger entrégale esto a la princesa es una carta.

Cragger sabia que le tenia mucho miedo a su hermana y dijo.

Cragger: lo are ahorita mismo.

Cragger tomo la carta y fue a ver a su princesa para entregársela.

La carta que había llegado al castillo era enrealidad una invitación, del país al otro lado del mar su nombre era rogon.

Rogon era alguien muy amado por sus súbditos y también amado por las doncellas.

Y crooler sabia que era alguien perfecto, ya que sus padres le habían hablado de el mucho y desde entonces deseo casarse con el.

Crooler: tenemos una importante invitación, del príncipe rogon, por fin estare cerca suyo me pondré el vestido mas hermoso, en cuanto a ti búscate la ropa mas adecuada, no quiero que me pongas en ridículo.

Cragger asintió con la cabeza.

Llego el dia y fueron al país al otro lado del mar al llegar al castillo vieron que estaba adornado de hermosa pintura los pisos estaban ilustrados, los salones eran iluminados por grandes candelabros y miles de sirviente ofreciendo alcohol y bocadillos, crooler prometio cuando vea a el príncipe se encargaría que se casara con ella y además de los lujo que le podían dar también recibiría amor (que no se da cuenta que lo tiene de parte de su hermano).

Entonces se oyeron trompetas pues anunciaban la llegada del príncipe rogon que comenzó hablar.

Rogon: agradesco a todos su presencia esta noche es de celebración pues les dire que me casare con la princesa más vella del mundo.

Entonces el miro hacia un lado y extendió su mado, y con la persona quien se iba a casar con el tomo su mano y entre las sombras aparece la princesa eris.

los gemelos estaban tristes, departe de cragger se dio una gran triteza pero de parte de crooler se notaba gran envidia y odio en su corazón, a si los dos hermanos se fueron de ahí.

La princesa, paso días encerrada en su cuarto, no quería ver a alguien y siempre entraba alguien que fue su hermano y le tria su merienda y como a ella le gustaba tanto siempre decía.

Crooler: ah… es hora de la merienda.

Pasaron más días y a crooler se le ocurrio una idea.

Crooler: como ella me quito el amor yo le haré lo mismo y no tendré piedad.

A si la princesa prepara sus tropas para atacar el país de eris, el sirviente cragger le escribió una carta a eris, para advertirle que atacarían su país y de que esa princesa era su hermana y que el veria por ella y salvarla, que fuera al bosque.

Entonces el salio y lo envio por correo cuando entro al castillo su hermana estaba ahí.

Crooler: hermano, te tengo un trabajo.

Cragger: cual.

Crooler pone una cara de malicia.

Crooler: quiero que con esta daga mates a esa princesita esa.

Cragger en shock viendo como su hermana le entrega la daga.

Crooler pone una sonrisa y dice: tu lo arias por mi verdad hermano.

Cragger asintió y se fue a matar a su verdadero amor.

En el castillo la princesa eris recibió la carta.

Eris: oh no, mi hogar mis súbditos y…. no puedo creer que un chico tan dulce fuera de hermano de alguien tan perversa como ella.

En otro lado del mar un sirviente de la princesa rin fue a advertirle a rogon para que salvara el reino de eris.

Sirviente: su majestad, la princesa crooler va a atacar el reino de la princesa eris.

El príncipe al oir eso fue rápidamente al ver a eris al llegar eris estaba a punto de irse.

Rogon: a donde vas.

Eris: suéltame por favor ahí hay alguien que me necesita.

Eris logro de librarse de rogon y fue al centro del bosque y escucho el grito de rogon.

Rogon: ESPERA ES UNA TRAMPA.

Eris lo ignoro y se fue, apenas entro en la parte mas profunda parte del bosque se encontró con cragger, y vio que tenia una daga.

Eris: creo entender lo que pasa, es mi castigo por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para romper mi crompomiso con el príncipe y haberte elegido, fui tan cobarde.

Eris le dio a cragger un ultimo beso y cragger con l daga la apuñalo y las lagrimas de cragger corrian por sus mejilla, cuando vio a la princesa esta estaba con una sonrisa y el dejo su cuerpo cerca de un árbol.

El apenas se fue llego el príncipe rogon y el comenzó a llorar y abrasar a eris y dijo.

Rogon: esa niña debe morir.

El rumor llego a todos lados y a los oídos de crooler y se preguntaba si aquella molestia fue exterminada y tenía razón y ve a su hermano.

Cragger: su orden fue echa

Crooler: gracias, como sé que cumplistes con mi orden vamos a celebrar.

Cragger solo se fue a su cuarto dejando a una crooler confundida, así que ella lo siguió y se escondió y escucha los lamentos de su hermano y se dio cuenta que sufria por amor verdadero no como el suyo que solo era ambicion disfrazado de amor, y ella se acercó a su hermano.

Crooler: lo lamento tanto, yo no sabía que la amabas por favor perdóname hermano.

Cragger solo se la quedó mirando y la habrazo.

Cragger: tranquila hermana no te tienes que disculpar.

Crooler: si tengo que, fui muy egoísta ambisiosa.

Cragger: no digas eso, solo que tubistes presión cuando eras niña.

Los hermanos se dan otro abrazo sin saber que ese sería el último.

Se oye un gran ruido y un guardia entra.

Guardia: princesa el castillo está siendo atacado.

Los hermanos vieron por la ventana y ven una revolusion, cuando voltearon el guardia ya no estaba.

Crooler: vete cragger, este es mi castigo.

Cragger no se movia.

Crooler: que no oyes vete yo recibire el castigo que me toca.

Cragger: no hermana escucha, tomare tu lugar espera aquí.

Cragger fue al armario de su herman y entro pasaron dos minutos y cragger salio vestido como su hermana.

Crooler: no cragger.

Cragger: escucha toma, ponte mi ropa y escapa de aquí se quenadi se dara cuenta solo tu yo.

Cragger oculta a su hermana en el armario y justo llega liela y el príncipe rogon.

Cragger que estaba de espaldas voltea, y liela se impresiono y dijo.

Liela: ¿¡TU?!

Cragger con voz de crooler: ah…. Pero si no eres un hombre.

Ellos entonces llevaron a cragger que creían que era crooler a la pricion para que luego le dictaran la sentencia.

Liela llega a la cárcel y saca a cragger de ahí.

Liela: tu sentencia es la muerte.

Cragger no dijo nada mas solo miro con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron estaba ahí el decapitador.

Cragger con voz de crooler: es mi muerte.

Liela y rogon solo se quedaron mirando con impresión.

Mientras en la multitud crooler trataba de escabullirse entre las personas para decir que la persona que tienen es su hermano y que ella debería merecer el castigo pero ya era tarde.

Cragger le dio una mirada y que decía ¨sonrie para mi¨, crooler lo hizo, y liela se le acerco a cragger y le dijo.

Liela: tus ultimas palabras.

Cragger con voz de crooler: ah…. Es hora de la merienda.

Apenas toco la campana que decía las tres el fue decapitado, crooler que tenia una sonrisa para su hermano se formó una cara triste y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Después de eso crooler se fue a vivir a una pequeña iglesia ya que fue rescatada por rinona y ella no sabia quien era enrealidad.

Entonces crooler le confeso lo que iso y de quien era al cura.

Crooler llorando: eh cometido atrocidades padre, me arrepiento y de castigo me dieron quedarme sola y sin mi hermano cuando mas lo necesito.

Cura: no llores mi niña ya a travez de mitus pecado son perdonado.

Rinona escucho todo desde el principio hasta el fin.

Rinona susurrando: ella en verdad es la hija de la maldad.

Crooler se fue de la iglesia y fue a la playa donde ella iba con su hermano y arrojo una botellita de cristal dice la leyenda que si pones tu deseo en un papel y lo pones en una botellita de cristal se cumplirá tu deseo.

Detrás de ella estaba rinona con una daga.

Rinona pensando: pagaras por lo que hicistes a eris.

Pero entonces una luz paso por sus ojos y detuvo la daga.

Rinona pensando: lo siento amiga pero no puedo venagarte ella fue igual que de solitaria, pero ahora cambiara todo.

Rinona se le acerca a crooler.

Rinona: princesa crooler.

Crooler volteo y ve a rinona.

Crooler: yo….. yo lo puedo explicar.

Rinona la abrazo y le dijo las mismas palabras que eris le dijo a ella cuando fue su amiga.

Rinona: tu eres una persona muy especial y siempre te voy a cuidar.

Crooler comenzó a llorar sin parar.

Después de años ambas se volvieron grandes amigas crooler aprendio a cocinar gracias a rinona, ambas se divirtieron sus vidas hasta el final de los tiempos.

En la botellita de cristal decía el deseo de cragger y dice: quiero renacer otra vez para jugar con mi hermana.

Pasaron muchísimos años y cada uno volvió a renacer.

Liela que era una guerrera con sed de venganza cuando renacio era una mujer pasiva, rogon que antes era un hombre con odio en su corazón, eris renacio como una dulce niña de dieciséis y se volvió novio de cragger, este último renacio como el hermano de crooler, rinona renació siendo gran amiga de crooler y eris y una chica feliz, y crooler volvió a estar al lado de su hermano y no cometio ninguna maldad.

FIN


End file.
